DE 198 59 098 C1 discloses a cylinder liner of the generic type of gray cast iron for integrally casting into an engine block consisting of cast light metal of an internal combustion engine. A means designed for strengthening the bond of the gray cast iron of the cylinder liner to the cast light metal of the engine block is provided at least on the outer lateral surface of the cylinder liner. The means is formed here by a metallic semifinished product that encloses the outer lateral surface, does not melt during the casting operation and is designed in such a way that on the outer lateral surface there are formed free zones that are not covered by the semifinished product. The described connection between the cylinder liner and the engine block is also intended to have the effect of reducing the risk of undesired crack formation between the cylinder liner and the engine block.
DE 10 2006 021 176 A1 discloses a crankcase for an internal combustion engine with a cylindrical tube of a light metal, on the running surface of which a piston is guided. Integrally cast into the cylindrical tube is a strengthening part, which comprises a knitted-gauze or grid structure and extends over virtually the entire height of the cylindrical tube. It is intended in particular to avoid undesired deformation of the cylindrical tube over the entire running height of the piston.
DE 100 26 290 B4 discloses a method for producing a cylinder crankcase for an internal combustion engine, a main body consisting of a first material and cylinder walls consisting of a second material, and a grid-like reinforcement being provided between the two materials. The grid-like reinforcement is in this case placed into a casting mold for the cylinder crankcase, whereupon the two materials are then introduced into the casting mold. It is intended in this way that an internal combustion engine with an easily machinable main body and wear-resistant cylinder running surfaces can be produced easily and at low cost.
DE 10 2004 005 458 B4 discloses a lining-free cylinder block of a light metal alloy cast in a metallic permanent mold for an internal combustion engine and having a locally strengthened cylinder running surface, the local strengthening being formed by a separate molded part. The separate molded part is in this case formed by a liner of one or more layers that is formed by wound-on wire.
DE 31 34 771 A1 discloses a cylinder liner for internal combustion engines which, to even out the radial thermal expansion, is surrounded by a covering that undergoes lower thermal expansion in the radial direction than the cylinder liner, the repression of the expansion caused by the covering varying over the length of the cylinder liner and the covering consisting of a fiber composite material. In this way it is intended to provide a cylinder liner that has a constant thermal radial expansion over its longitudinal axis that is in particular adapted to the radial expansion of a piston.
Further internal combustion engines with cylinder liners are disclosed for example by JP 61155646 A, JP 61180633 A and GB 601,894.